


Multiplex Invasion

by Blue_Hood



Series: Rogues [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: John surrenders himself to stop an invasion soon after the anniversary of Danton Black's death.





	Multiplex Invasion

Cold told the League, “Today’s the anniversary of the day Flash killed Danton Black.” That silenced everyone. The whole world knew about Flash's crime since Multiplex started the Rogues’ reign by taking over a Central City police precinct.

They stood around in stunned silence until Batman broke the silence “We have to do it.”

Heat said “There's no reason to get involved. Cold back me up.”

Captain Cold drew his gun, pointing it out threateningly then pointed up. He said “Real Rogues don't kill.” Through his dark blue goggles that acted as his mask, the team saw him glare at Heat.

Heat said “What about Cara’s,” Cold cut him off with a swift slap across his face. Leaguers began taking their seats.

What Captain Cold lacked in raw strength he made up for in skill and intelligence. He couldn’t stand other Leaguers’ behavior sometimes. Captain Cold was one of the non superhuman Leaguers but he could still do something about annoying teammates. He was considered one of the most dangerous Leaguers, he didn't care what anyone thought they were. All that mattered to him as a hero: did you break the law? As a person, behind the goggles he knew the world was full of grays. In both respects he believed in the concept of dumb laws. He was no one's lackey, he answered to no one except himself. He knew his cold gun inside and out. His father taught him to take it apart and put it back together. His reward was a movie he was too young for with his dad.

His partner Heat was a different story. Behind his red goggles wasn’t just Heatwave’s son, he was a Spanish American orphaned by a justice system that played hardball for intel. He stayed warm and happy. He loves white so much his world was almost all white and gray, there was little black in it. With his strength, they balanced each other.

Heat recovered from the slap fast, he was bleeding from the mouth. Heat said “I'm saying we stay out of it. Don't shoot me for that.”

Captain Cold said “Don’t bring something up you know nothing about.”

Heat said “Sorry about that. Didn't she die because,”

Captain Cold grabbed him and slammed him in the table “Hm?”

Heat said “Alright I'm dropping it.”

Batman said “We need to vote to kick Flash out.”

Captain Cold said “Alright then. All in favor?” He raised his hand and others slowly followed.

Heat said “All opposed?” Some raised their hand with him.

Superman said “Majority rules then. Flash is out.”

Heat said “This proves Cold and I don’t have a hive mine like some thought.” He stood and left in a huff.

Captain Cold said “I would’ve thought Heat would be for and I’d be against something like this. Who’s on monitor duty?”

Superman said “Maybe you and Duplex.”

Captain Cold said “I already have a partner, I’m not holding the rookie’s hand. I didn’t sign up for Matt and I’m not signing up now.”

Superman said “I don’t even think Matt has a League mentor. We’re outnumbered here.”

Captain Cold said “That made John’s job easy. Just offer a chance to use their powers. We shouldn’t be in the mentorship business if we can’t cut it.”

Superman said “Maybe you’re right.”

Captain Cold sighed and gave “Fine I’ll watch the kid but you have to convince Heat to stay here for the shift.”

Batman said “Done.” Captain Cold stood and left, scratching his head with his cold gun.

Superman asked “Do you know how you’re going to convince Heat? He’s not the most rational Leaguer.”

Batman said “I can convince him. You’ve got the harder job, telling Flash he’s out.” Batman coolly and quickly made his exit.

Batman found Heat hadn’t left the Tower. He was at the controls of a training room. Batman said “You need to set a pre-session or the simulation will start and lock you out of the simulator.”

Heat said “I'm not going to use the room. I'm going to use the console to access the code after I set difficulty levels for the diverse League. There's guys like us with no superpowers, speedsters and gods.”

Batman said “That's a brilliant idea. Are you adding the Rogues to the simulator’s library?”

Heat said “Yup. I know you're supposed to convince me to stay up here with Captain Cold and Duplex.”

Batman said “Just showing the kid the ropes like we did for you two when you joined.”

Heat said “I don’t know why Colby thought I'd need convincing, I don’t.”

Batman said “Good.” He left.

Flash had found Duplex using his powers in the garage. He was building a custom bike, his powers giving him a team. Flash said “You build that whole thing.”

Duplex said “Ronnie helped me get the parts. It’s all custom. I’m not stupid, Flash, and I’m not angry. I know what today is but you don't have to worry.”

Flash said “That doesn’t worry me. I know you barely care. What I did will probably get me kicked out of League. So there's that.”

Duplex said “I could use your help on one part of this build. I want this thing to never run out of fuel. I need some help on the alternative fuel sources.”

Flash asked “What fuel source?”

Duplex answered “The kind that makes me want to build from a distance. Could you build the battery pack? It's the easiest secondary fuel source.”

Duplex stood up from behind the bike, his doubles continued to build. He went over to a large tool chest. He put items into a small open wooden box. He rifled through the chest drawers until he found a picture, he put it in the box.

Matt told Flash “This is what Ronnie thinks it should look like.” He handed Flash the box.

Flash asked “Should? Didn't you say it already exists?”

Duplex said “Well it has to be smaller than the existing one, it’s a secondary source in a custom bike. If you need help then talk to Ronnie.” He returned to the bike and clicked the hologram off. The bike was just a bunch of parts. Bit by bit it would come together. Matt had to make every component smaller.

Ronnie came in, he stopped Flash by taking the box. He said “Stop. You'll blow the place up this way.”

Duplex said “I wish we could start with the new fuel sources. If we could find a way to make them all work for this, that would make a huge difference.”

Ronnie said “I'm excited about this project too but we need to be smart moving forward. We can’t just miniaturize crucial components.”

Matt became one man, absorbing his doubles, “Right. Back to the blocks then.”

Ronnie said “No. Can you help rebuild the outpost? A one man construction crew.”

Duplex said “We both can, right Flash?”

Flash said “Sure. If something happens then the League will need STAR Labs.” He ran the three out.

They cleared the sites of ruble. Duplex drove heavy machinery to clear the site like normal people would. Good thing the League had bases other than their headquarters, they got materials to rebuild one outpost from the bases.

Ronnie said “With this outpost we can start working on those fuel sources. Cisco, Dr. Wells and I can help, if you're okay with the additions to the project.”

Duplex said “It's no problem.”

Ronnie said “Okay.”

Then the onslaught began, monsters and criminals came out of the woodwork. Flash ran Duplex to the city, they were the first responders.

Duplex made an army, his eyes glowed with power. He realized that making duplicates made him feel stronger, not weaker. He knew the effort tired Danton and that’s how Flash found the original Multiplex. As the thoughts entered his mind single soldiers in his self made army took on criminals while teams took on monsters. He noticed their eyes didn’t glow, it clicked what Frost had said. He was the only one with glowing eyes. They only glowed when he made an army, not when he made a mechanics’ team. Moving around taking on as many as he could, Duplex closed his eyes so the glow wouldn’t give him away. Leaguers joined the fight, entire hero families fought beside legacies against the monsters.

Duplex called out “Flash, any of you, evacuate the civilians.” Flash and KF got on it.

Duplex absorbed and replaced doubles before they could be killed, he didn’t want to test the limits of this change. Fighting was almost like a regular ballet to some civilians, the Leaguers were the ballerinas. Duplex focused. They couldn’t keep this up, even with their army of heroes and heroes in training they were still outmatched. He backed off the monster he was fighting, his eyes cooled as his men lost their main mind.

Batman noticed Duplex, he called out “What do you think you’re doing, Duplex?”

Duplex answered “Tactical retreat. We’re outmatched. Back off or die and leave the people defenseless. I’ll cover you.”

Batman wanted to argue, instead he said “Duplex is right.” He started moving away.

Captain Cold added “Let’s live to win later.” He lead the legacies away.

Duplex exploded with power, he drove himself passed the edge as everyone ran to get clear. One minute he saw heroes moving away from the fight then he briefly blacked out with the surge of power he created. It was too much power for one man to take, good thing he wasn’t one man. With everyone getting clear, it was just him on the battlefield. The tide turned towards his favor. He created a bigger army. As they ran, the heroes saw the army was full of glowing eyes. Matt’s mind had become a hive mind, every man in his army had an active mind. Duplex was fighting on a whole new level. Eventually his power would fail, he would falter as he got tired, he may even fall but he would buy time. Today Duplex saved Central City, that thought helped him push through the worry.

Once clear of the fight, they regrouped in their HQ. Everyone forgot about firing Flash, the thought was far from their minds at the moment. They all agreed to activate their various bases. The cortex crew agreed to pool as many STAR scientists as they could. It was amazing what a little monster invasion did for the League’s effectiveness, everyone worked effortlessly well together.

Duplex had his day in the sun but it was Mirror Major, Scott Scudder who won the battle. Max had gotten out of the charges by becoming a witness. He told some heroes and federal agents everything. In return they agreed to leave him be in the Mirror Dimension, he’d even swung  _ fair  _ judgement for all  _ monsters _ . That deal created the Central City invasion and Scott pounded some sense into Max. Another two deals were made that benefited both parties, Scott’s side more than the first of the three. Some argument against making deals with the other Dimensional Devil widened the rift within the League. Duplex did fall fighting the invasion force, he was hospitalized inside the Watchtower.

No one in the League trusted John Black, he was allowed restricted access in the headquarters because it was his home. Restricted access allowed him into the cafeteria, his room and on select computers for schooling. They didn’t put him in the system, instead he used a key card to get around the HQ. After Scott made the deals with Max and things cooled down, John was escorted in handcuffs to the only rebuilt outpost. He sat down on the hospital bed and the cuffs were taken off, Leaguers provided security. Dr. Snow told him “Take off your shirt, we need to run a few tests.” He complied. He helped out where he could, doing chores mainly around the HQ but he did some at the bases legacies were relocated to. Dr. Snow hooked him up to machines for the first few tests, he felt a familiar jolt of electricity to test his body’s response to stimuli.

John said “You’re electrocuting me.”

Dr. Snow said “Just seeing your vitals response.”

Superman was one of the guards, “Ease up. Is that really necessary?”

John said “It’s always necessary. It’s not vital or crucial but it is necessary.” He’d discovered that dropping hints about the experiments had an effect on Superman.

Dr. Snow said “I just don’t understand why everyone is so committed to forgetting everything he’s done. He tried to kill Flash with that machine of his so he could take the man’s body.”

John said “I was dying. I didn’t try to kill anyone with that machine. I just wanted to survive myself. I think the word is darwinism.”

Ronnie stepped in and held Dr. Snow back. Superman said “Only run tests you absolutely have to.”

Dr. Snow said “Fine. Multiplex, hold out your arm I need blood samples.”

John said “Don’t call me that name.” He held out his arm. As she drew blood instead of changing vials like normal doctors would, she removed the needle and moved down the vein with a new one.

When she was done John said “I’ve had a lot of blood drawn for a lot reasons but I never knew the needles had to be changed so much.”

The other member of his detail, Batman said “We’re done here. Only one needle was needed.”

Superman said “John, put your shirt on.” John complied.

Dr. Snow said “I’m not done with the tests. I need to know how his powers work to help with anything.”

John said “Ask the army, I’ve had these tests done before I’m sure.”

Batman put the handcuffs back on and the two escorted him back to the headquarters. John said “I really don’t care how unnecessary her methods got. I’ve been through it before. You don’t think the army saw me as a legacy before Calum Lazarus coined the term.”

Batman said “Repeat that last part. Who coined the term?”

“Calum Lazarus, you know him?” John answered.

“That’s not the point,” Superman focused the trio, “The point is what Dr. Snow was doing is not something we condone. She should’ve stayed on the conventional side of things.”

“Kept things by the book? She didn’t come at me with a knife to test my healing capabilities. She didn’t put one of my multiples in cold storage in case the  _ tests _ killed me. She didn’t cross any big lines as far as I care,” John explained.

Batman was tired of John’s game, he took the cuffs off and said “I have work to do. John, go back to your room.”

John said “I need someone to open a few doors. Restricted access, remember.”

Batman said “Fine, I’ll take you that far then I have to get back to Gotham.” He lead John away from Superman.

Once out of Superman’s super hearing range, Batman said “Nice trick with Superman. Playing at his humanity.”

John said “I don’t know what,”

Batman said “Drop the act. Hinting at your time in the military’s custody, making it sound so horrible.”

John said “It was and I’ve never lied about it.”

Batman said “You make it sound like it was never ending.”

John said “I’ve never lied about it, I never said it was constant for all those years.”

Batman said “I know about your stunt with Flash, that trick with STAR Labs. Trying to bargain with him.”

John said “You mean the Christmas trick. I remember a lot of my life, barely anything around the day Danton died. I wish I could give myself amnesia, just the bad parts with the army and being Multiplex.”

Batman said “Martian Manhunter could give you that but your mind would have to be open to him.”

John said “I’ll think about it. Can I see Matt anytime this year?”

Batman turned up the intimidation, “I’m onto you.” Unfortunately Wonder Woman walked by just then.

She pulled Batman off John, “What is wrong with you?”

John said “He thinks I’m playing a trick on Superman, hinting at the army experiments. I don’t know why asking about Matt set him off though.”

Wonder Woman told Batman “Leave, now.” He glared at John then turned and left.

Wonder Woman turned to John “You can’t see Matt right now. When he’s ready to see you, he’ll see you.”

John read her face and sad tone, “He’s hospitalized up here. I think we have what’s called a mutation. Pretty sure it’s the same mutation.” Wonder Woman looked at him, her expression was unreadable. John added “He’s my brother.”

Wonder Woman said “You have restricted access, I can’t take you beyond those parameters.”

John said “Right.” She walked him to the cafeteria, he stopped as she turned and left. He went to his room to lay down. He was just waiting for an escort to his chore route, no one trusted him, no quarter given.

Kid Flash zipped in “You know things about Flash, I wanna know them. I’ll pay you for the information.” He held a Leaguer ID between two fingers, he had his arms crossed. He leaned against the wall across from John’s bed, trying to play cool con.

John said “Not interested.”

Kid Flash said “This is unrestricted access.” He leaned over John, shocked.

John said “It’s disappointing my brother and might get me sent to Iron Heights, I don’t want that.”

Kid Flash asked “How did you know about what Flash did? At least tell me that, maybe I can find the rest myself.”

John said “Means. Motive. Math. His power covers means. My father’s intent gives us motive. History, the timeline, the math tracks.”

Kid Flash said “Flash didn’t say anything while you had him, he was your prisoner and said nothing.”

John said “He didn’t say anything I’m gonna tell you. The darkest day in life is when you deal with discovering how human your heroes are.” Kid Flash grabbed John, pulled him off his bed and shoved him against a wall. Probably what Batman wanted to do, given the chance. Wonder Woman was monitoring the cameras, she came into the room and grabbed Kid Flash. He dropped the card, she saw he’d stolen a League membership card. He was so dead.

John said “As upset as I should be I think you’re blowing things out of proportion.”

Wonder Woman turned towards him and he sensed Multiplex’s hand in things, she was turning into another poor soul the monster would victimize. John put his hands on her arms and focused, he sucked Multiplex’s influence out. As she came to her senses she threw him at the door, it opened and he hit the wall across the hall hard. He stood up, groaning.

Wonder Woman stalked towards him “What do you think you were doing?”

Before he could answer, Kid Flash said “I think we should get you both to the med bay. You tried to kill me and now you have amnesia. John just hit a metal wall, brain damage is likely.” Wonder Woman pushed past him and pulled John off his feet. Kid Flash panicked, he ran off to get back up. He grabbed Batman and Superman.

Kid Flash said “Do something. One minute she’s angry at me. Now she’s turned on John, threw him straight into that wall.” He gestured to the scene.

Batman pulled out a batarang. Superman walked towards Wonder Woman “Calm down. Let’s get this all sorted out. I know Kid is skipping a few details. Just calm down so we can get this all sorted out.” She turned, dropping John and attacked Superman. John focused his new found power on Wonder Woman, she fell to the floor asleep. John put his hands up in surrender. Batman put the projectile away. Superman seized John’s arms, guided them to his sides and escorted him away. They went into the cafeteria.

John knew Superman was possessed by this Multiplex thing. He said “They don’t suspect a thing. Isn’t that right?”

Superman looked over his shoulder then glared back, “Correct, master.”

Good he got the charade going, now he just needed someone he could trust with the information, someone they wouldn’t suspect or possess. A name came to mind, John said “There is one potential problem. John Black may prove useful. Take me to Flash.” Superman grabbed him and flew him away, near Flash’s battle Superman quickly dropped him off without being seen.

Using his powers John won the fight for Flash, the speedster said “They’re letting you out now.”

John said “Not exactly. We need a place to talk away from STAR Labs and the League. It’s about Multiplex.” He kept his eyes open for a soul, maybe a spy. Flash saw his paranoia, he sped them to the middle of the desert.

Flash asked “What do you need to talk about?”

John said “Nothing major just a possible invasion. Remember how things like Multiplex took over you and Killer Frost. From what I can figure Multiplex is some kind of noble, he has servants but also serves someone else. I took one from Wonder Woman and Superman is still possessed. When I took it from Wonder Woman, she was sent into a rage. She attacked me then turned on Superman when he tried to talk her down. In short it’s a big problem.”   
Flash said “You used Superman’s possession to get out of the HQ. You played the Multiplex card.”

John said “Yeah. Superman proves this thing can affect aliens.”

Superman followed them, he heard John was faking it and attacked. Flash called in the Justice League, members were being brainwashed rather regularly, especially really strong ones like Superman. They subdued Superman and brought him in. Flash told them that John brought the Superman problem to him, keeping John out of the doghouse. Flash even swung it so he could mentor John as an at-risk legacy.

Flash took John to his house after sorting things out. Flash took off his mask as he walked John in. He said “My name is Barry Allen.”

John asked “How’d you swing this? I thought the League didn’t trust either of us at the moment.”

Barry said “Kid Flash is a reserve member. I asked to take you in through the legacy program.”

John said “Right. Isn't that supposed to be preventative?”

Barry said “Yes but some Leaguers have it in their heads that you and Multiplex are two separate things.”

John said “We are but I see what you mean.”

Barry's wife asked “Who's this?”

John said “John Black, ma’am.”

Barry said “He’s Danton’s son. John, this is my wife Iris.”

Iris said “He’s a charmer, isn’t he?”

John said “I forgot charm and old-fashioned manners were synonymous. Ever read to kill a mockingbird?”

Barry asked “Why? Did you read it?”

John said “I didn’t. I just know it's a classic, which tends to mean old.”

Barry said “That's not what classic means.”

John said “I don’t see new stuff being seriously called classics.”

Barry said “Just drop it. To kill a mockingbird is set back in civil war reconstruction so you have a point.”

Iris asked Barry “Since when are you bringing legacies home?”

John said “Superman and Wonder Woman tried to kill me, we're trying to figure out why.”

Barry said “Right. Plus the outposts and dorms are gone. So it’s hard to house a legacy that Leaguers wanna kill.”

Iris said “Superman?”

Barry said “That's not for the paper.” He looked at John “You can stay in Kid Flash's room tonight.”

John said “I thought he was a teenager.”

Barry said “He’s on monitor duty tonight.”

John said “Got it.” Barry ushered him away. 

In Kid Flash's room, Barry said “Same deal as the HQ. Go to school online, do chores and a few trips to STAR Labs to understand what happened with Multiplex.”

John said “You mean after Batman talks to Dr. Snow, the last visit was cut short ‘cause she used unnecessary methods.”

Barry said “Yeah. I need to know what happened when you were ruling the Rogues for my work excuse.”

John said “You heard the screams. Play the fear card, your boss will get it.”

Barry said “I work for the CCPD.”

John said “Even cops were scared, they stopped working.”

Barry said “Okay then.”

Flash pulled his mask over his eyes and zipped out. On his way to work, he stopped multiple crimes. He zipped through the workload at the crime lab, after changing out of his hero uniform. With his work done he apologized to his boss for his absence, his captain didn’t seem to care. Captain Singh’s mind was somewhere else. Barry ran through the department’s forensic workload as fast as he could, submitting the completed work with other scientists’ names on their cases.

He ran home in time for dinner, Iris had warmed up to John. Using his powers, John had done most of the house chores for free. He even helped cook dinner. Barry came in just in time to explain how he gave away his nephew’s room to Multiplex. Dinner was awkward since he made that executive decision. Without realizing it John discovered Kid Flash's real name. 

That night Kid Flash, Flash and John met in a closed industrial park. Flash said “You can control these things as long as they think you’re Multiplex.”

John said “Seems that way. I don’t understand why removing one sent Wonder Woman into that rage. It did the opposite for you and Killer Frost.”

“Power set? Maybe biology?” offered Kid Flash, “Flash and Killer Frost are both metahumans. Wonder Woman is an amazon and Superman’s an alien.”

John said “Right. I wish we knew what Multiplex is. That’d be the first step in figuring out what the hell is going on.”

Flash said “Same here. It’s frustrating but between the three of us were can figure this out, we have to.”

John asked “Why did Multiplex want you to kill Batman? Is there something stopping him from shooting the guy? Batman is just human, right?”

Flash said “You might be onto something.”

John looked up “Is that Superman flying around?” Superman dive bombed them. Flash got John clear.

Kid Flash said “They must think that they undid the brainwashing.”

John made an army to counter-attack Superman.

Changing his voice to match Multiplex, John said “You are an absolute failure. You attack your master. Leave Superman before you ruin the plan.” Superman shook off the mind control. Kid Flash ran at John.

John said “Cool your heels. It’s me, John.” He was back to his normal young voice, Multiplex had a deep, adult. John sounded like a middle schooler.

Kid Flash stopped short, Flash put it together “It was a trick.”

John said “Careful. Never know who to trust.”

Superman flew over to him, he landed “Thank you. Batman was right, you could end that.”

Flash said “It might be time to bring in Martian Manhunter.”

John said “If you have a wife you should probably tell her.” He looked from Superman to Flash.

Flash said “Right.” He sped off. He came back “We’re good.”

In the Watchtower everyone not in the infirmary sat around the conference table looking at John. Superman explained “John can absorb these things. He can contain Multiplex. We need to know more about Multiplex to deal with this,” Superman paused.

“Invasion,” John offered. 

“Invasion,” Superman repeated.

John said “I can’t believe we’re talking about this. It’s sounds simple enough. Using me to reach Multiplex.”

Batman said “Nothing is ever that simple.”

John asked “Does repeating the plan really help?”

Batman said “Not usually.”

John said “Then we’re wasting time.”

Batman said “Agreed.”

Martian Manhunter and John sat in front of each other near a console, Manhunter said “Just relax.” John went to sleep. The instructions reminded him of a movie.

Manhunter investigated Multiplex in John’s mind but Multiplex was too strong for the Martian. He broke loose, taking over John. Duplex charge his power, he put his hands on John’s face and pushed power into his brother. His whole body glowed, Flash backed his play by keeping multiples from killing Matt.

John regained control of his body, “Hey. When I reached the breaking point I got weaker and you became one pissed off superhero.”

Flash jogged over, he touched Duplex to push through “Ow. You’re overheating.”

Duplex said “Light makes heat.”

Flash joked “You do glow like the sun.”

Duplex said “My eyes glow, I can’t see it.”

John asked “What did you do to me?”

Duplex said “No idea. It was the opposite of pulling Multiplex from you, whatever that is.”

John said “Okay?”

Flash shifted focus on Martian Manhunter “Do you know what Multiplex is or how to stop the invasion?”

Martian Manhunter said “Multiplex seems bound, trapped inside John. I think I can protect us against further possession.”

John said “First Multiplex uses me to amass an army of criminals and bad legacies. Then it possesses Leaguers. Multiple things don’t add up. Multiplex is apparently tied to our bloodline and needs permission to possess us, why does it need the League or the Rogues? We are an army. Why did Multiplex ask Flash to kill Batman? What is it?”

Kid Flash offered “Maybe it can’t possess humans without powers. Look at everyone Multiplex has possessed. John, Flash, and Killer Frost are all metahumans. Superman is an alien. Wonder Woman is an Amazon. It only possesses supertypes. Batman is human but Multiplex must see the threat he poses.”

Duplex asked “Didn’t Multiplex want to take over Flash? If it's tied to our bloodline then it can't do that.”

John said “Unless Flash and I became one and the same. That's what the machine was for.”

Duplex said “Right. We are an army. Why does Multiplex need anyone else? Why didn't Multiplex just kill Batman himself?”

John said “It wanted to break Flash before taking over, remember. I’m not sure it saw Batman as a threat. If it did then Batman would be dead.”

Kid Flash asked “If we don’t know what Multiplex is then how do we know it’s a thing?”

Duplex said “No metabolism, heredity, growth or development. 7 characteristics of life is how scientists determine living and nonliving. It doesn’t qualify.”

Kid Flash said “Right.”

John said “It develops. Probably with the one it possesses. Remember Multiplex ran the Rogues not me or any Earth based legacy.”

Duplex said “Repeat that last part. Or any what?”

John said “Earth based legacy. I’m just guessing with the invasion idea.”

Duplex said “Never mind.”

John said “Okay. This deal with Flash and Batman is confusing. That alone raises questions.”

Flash said “One thing that doesn’t make sense about it is how it ended. It’s like Multiplex gave up and moved on.”

John said “Multiplex is weakest surrounded by normal humans. I actually remember what happened while it was at the wheel. It kept getting drained, it was happening faster and faster. Multiplex thought it was because I was dying. I think the more humans in the base the faster it was drained. Human criminals, Leaguers and STAR Labs scientists. As more came in it was drained faster.”

Duplex asked “How did taking a whole precinct of humans hostage not drain it?”

John said “Maybe it wasn’t all the way here yet.”

Flash asked “If humans weaken it then why bother with a planet full of them?”

John said “Wait a minute. I think you’re onto something. What was it doing with the humans?”

“Scaring them,” Duplex suggested.

Kid Flash said “It was killing them. The Rogues killed a lot of people. The threat that they may be next to die is what scared people.”

John said “It wants to end its weakness. That explains wanting Flash. A speedster could kill millions in one hour.”

Flash asked “Then why not use me for that when it’s kind possessed me?”

John said “The League threatens that plan. They can stop a speedster.”

More Leaguers joined the conversation, Heat said “That’s stupid. The League voted Flash out for those people he killed as a rookie.”

Flash said “What?”

Heat said “I was against it but majority rules.”

Flash said “You voted me out?”

Captain Cold said “Real Rogues don’t kill.”

Flash said “Okay?” An alarm went off. John jumped in his seat. Flash and the Justice League crowded around the computer array.

Superman said “I don’t think Batman being human was the problem.”

Through John, Multiplex said “The invasion has begun.”

Duplex said “You've been planning this the whole time. The Rogues were a distraction.” His eyes glowed, he was angry.

Multiplex said “Your eyes do look like light bulbs. Amazing, that can’t be healthy.”

Duplex calmed down. First the faint light wrapping around his body disappeared. The room seemed to lose half its light, no one knew the glow had been there so they didn’t expect the shift. Then his eyes cooled, his goggles were still on.

Matt said “Multiplex doesn’t exist here. John Black does. Humans weaken Multiplex. John is mostly human. That's the real difference between the two. Multiplex is trapped, John is free.”

Multiplex said “Yeah. I can possess anyone.”

Duplex said “Not anyone. Multiplex died with Danton Black. John just took the name. Multiplex can’t exist without the name being taken. It can only possess one body. I’m the true Multiplex.” Multiplex left John.

Flash got Matt’s plan, he said “I’m the real Multiplex.”

Batman caught on “I’m Multiplex.”

Heat said “I’m Multiplex.” Wonder Woman and Kid Flash joined in the chant. Captain Cold and Martian Manhunter took over the chant.

Everyone called themselves Multiplex. Duplex’s eyes glowed and although he couldn’t see or hear Multiplex he could imagine what the defeated thing did. Turning around to see Leaguers, he saw all eyes were glowing like his. He closed his own and focused, when he opened his eyes everyone's eyes were back to normal.

Duplex said “Now I know how an adrenaline junkie feels. I think I'm crashing from the crazy eyes.” He stumbled a few steps towards John then leaned on the back of John's chair.

Matt slid into the chair as John stood to say “You didn’t stop anything. Whatever Multiplex is, his kind is still invading. I think I’m the one letting them in. I think Multiplex was just the first, nothing special, not even a scout. It was just the first breacher.”

Flash said “I see where this is going. You’re not doing that, we won’t let you.”

John said “You can’t stop me. If I’m their way in then by going to their home I can close the portal.”

Flash said “Actually that’s not where I thought you were going with this.”

Superman said “We still can’t let you do it.”

John said “STAR Labs might need some data on me so they can help John. Is there anyway to speed that up? Superman, my father’s death stopped Multiplex last time. Listen to me. I think that if I do this it might stop Multiplex from infecting Matt. This isn’t about Earth or being a legacy or the Rogues, it’s not up to you. This is about ending the cycle with Blacks and Multiplex. It’s about protecting my brother. Let me do something right to to help Matt for once.”

Superman said “Fine but we finish testing with STAR Labs first and no rushing it.”

John was visibly happy, “Yes!” He straightened up, stepped forward and held out his hand “Square deal.” Even Batman smirked.

Heat said “We’ll do our best on containment.”

Duplex said “If anything can count as good news, I think our little Multiplex trick made everyone here immune to his kind.”

Batman said “John, you do realize you can never come back to Earth. If you are the invaders’ door then returning would reopen the door.”

John looked at Matt, he understood Batman’s point. He said “I know. I can never see Matt again.” Matt didn’t understand until he heard John’s response.

Matt said “I can’t believe you’re okay with that.”

John said “Like I told Superman, this is about protecting you.”

Matt asked “Have you even tried to remember stuff before dad died?”

John said “Sharks have to move forward, they can’t move backwards. I don’t know how I know that.”

Matt said “Oddly enough that’s kind of common knowledge.”

Superman said “You both need to come down to STAR Labs. We need to know why Matt’s eyes glow when he uses his powers.”

John said “Right and Earth needs protection. Why are we still up here?”

They went to different locations across the world, trying to assert control. The Black brothers went to STAR Labs with Superman.

Matt said “We need to finish testing before John goes and sacrifices himself to stop the invaders who are possessing people.”

Ronnie looked up at John, “You’re going to sacrifice yourself?”

John said “I’m only trying to save Matt from this cycle of Multiplex possessing Blacks. Sacrifice meaning I’m going to the invaders’ homeworld to close the portal. That’s the plan at least. Do me a favor and never let anyone use the Multiplex name, just in case this fails.”

Superman said “Time isn’t on our side.”

Cisco said “We can use a cloning pod for most of the tests.”

John said “The what?”

Ronnie said “You step in this machine and it closes, it’s a pod shape thing that was made for cloning. Once inside it scans you and takes all of the samples we need.”

Cisco said “We use it mostly for healing, we can clone healthy tissue to replace damaged and diseased tissue.”

John said “Got it.”

They took him to a room full of pods attached to their main lab. Cisco went to the controls and opened one for John. A few minutes later the testing was done.

They came back into the main lab. John asked “Can I do something with Matt before we leave?” He whispered something in Matt’s ear, they hugged then stood side by side as Ronnie snapped a picture.

John said “Let’s go. His voice was level, he’d accepted the part he had to play in the plan. He and Superman walked out of the building. Matt suddenly remembered he was drained.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazarus is a shout out to Ra’s Al Ghul.


End file.
